


I've got a big fat fuckin' bone to pick with you my darling...

by Reene_Lou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A few home truths., Angst, Fighting, Fists, Heartache, M/M, Screaming, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reene_Lou/pseuds/Reene_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not normal Derek, It’s not normal that you interrogate me every time I come to the house, or how you make one of the pack follow me everywhere, trailing me like a fucking bloodhound” Stiles yells across the hospital car park.</p><p>--</p><p>“I can’t fucking breathe, you’re suffocating me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a big fat fuckin' bone to pick with you my darling...

“It’s not normal Derek, It’s not normal that you interrogate me every time I come to the house, or how you make one of the pack follow me everywhere, trailing me like a fucking bloodhound” Stiles yells across the hospital car park.

\--

“I can’t fucking breathe, you’re suffocating me” he walks quicker trying to catch up to Derek as he stalks across the car park silent.

\--

 “You can’t treat me like a china doll, I’m not a china doll, I’m real and I’m angry and I’m upset and just because you can’t articulate your feelings doesn’t mean I should just shut up and suffer in silence” again he’s yelling, Derek doesn’t stop.

\--

Stiles throws his hands up ready to concede defeat, Derek walks on ignoring him. “I’m trying to talk to you and it’s like you don’t even care, should I just leave? Honestly because I’m not going to stay if you don’t want me to, I can take a fucking hint okay?”  

\--

“Just talk to me! I’m here, pouring my fucking heart out and you’re just running away” At this Derek stops a low growl sounds across the car park and Stiles can feel his heartbeat accelerating.

\--

He stops wary, remembering their first few meetings and that same fear that spread through his body then, “Do you want me to leave? I don’t-, I don’t know what you want and you’re scaring me”

\--

“I should be allowed to do things Derek; it is not my fault that you can’t act like a sane person, okay?”  He tries again wincing at how pathetic he sounds even to himself. He runs forward tearing at Derek’s shoulder, pulling him around to face him.

\--

“You could have killed him Derek…” He’s screaming again “You put him in the hospital and you could have killed him, does that make you happy?”

\--

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?” Stiles screams, all of his anger and fury boiling over as his fists rain blows down upon Derek’s chest.

\--

He’s sobbing now “What do you want from me?” He slides slowly to the ground fists bunched in Derek’s shirt he pulls him down too until they’re both on their knees, he’s knows somewhere in the back of his mind he isn’t strong enough, that he couldn’t do this if Derek hadn’t wanted him to.

The tears won’t stop and he’s hysterical, his breathing ragged and heavy he almost doesn’t hear it.

\--

“I just want you” Derek’s voice is like a whisper.

\--

“I want you back, I don’t want to fight, I don’t want to scream or shout” he breathes this confession into Stiles’ shoulder.

\--

“I want to trust you enough to let you do the things you want, I want you to trust me enough that when I call you you’re not answering the phone angrily accusing me of checking up on you” he continues the words coming quicker, he chokes out a laugh.

\--

“I don’t want to see you out dancing with other people” he’s shaking his head into Stiles’ shoulder “I don’t want to see you kissing someone else”

\--

“I know it’s not okay that I’m jealous and possessive, I know I had no right to hit someone you kissed, because you don't want me anymore" He stops momentarily, chest heaving and Stiles can feel a wetness against his skin as Derek’s tears soak in and burn their way into his heart.

\--

 “I just can’t get over how much I want you, how much I need you, it’s eating me up and I can’t breathe when you’re away from me and I can’t breathe when you’re close” Derek’s frantic now each breath is ragged and he won’t stop shaking…

\--

Stiles’ fingers unclench themselves from Derek’s shirt and he finds himself holding Derek close, one hand gently cupping the back of his head and the other pressed to his own lips, he huffs a shaky breath trying to control his tears.

\--

“I’m sorry” he feels the words mumbled against the skin of his neck more than he hears them.

\--

“I’m sick and I’m so tired of being angry and I just want for you to love me back” Derek’s hands are on him now, alongside his lips and it feels like he’s burning up.

\--

“Please love me…” Derek’s words sting and it’s all he can do to keep from screaming and sobbing all over again.

\--

He lets out a tormented growl, his head’s tipped back, he’s biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as a million responses run through his head. “I fucking hate that you’re so stupid” Stiles chokes out finally, “I hate that you could think I ever stopped, and that being away from you didn’t hurt me every bit as it hurt you”

\--

He can’t stop himself, all of this has been building for so long and he needs to get it out.

\--

“Derek I’m not your sister, I’m not your Mother or your Father” He can feel Derek stiffen in his arms “You haven’t lost me, I’m not dead, I’m here and I’m so fucking lonely”

\--

His hands on either one of Derek’s shoulder and he’s pushing those lips away from his skin, making Derek to look at him, his hands slide up to cup Derek’s face forcing him to look.

\--

“I can’t compete with those memories” Stiles’ heart breaks with every word “I shouldn’t have to”

\--

Derek’s face crumples as months of arguments and unsaid words are finally spoken, he realises now and prays it’s not too late.

\--

“You don’t Stiles’, I don’t want you too” he’s stumbling over his words shaking his head, trying desperately to get out what he’s feeling, “I don’t- I don’t want to forget them but,”

\--

His hand comes up to wipe the tears streaking their way down Stiles’ face, he leans in and presses his lips to Stiles’ it’s not a kiss but a desperate attempt at transference as Derek’s screaming inside _‘please let him understand’_

\--

He pulls back, resting his forehead against Stiles’ own, “But-,  I want to make new memories with you”

\--

“Please come home, I need you to come home, I need you to be there when I wake up… Or I don’t want to wake up anymore” he finishes his soul’s laid bare and he waits hoping it won’t be stomped upon.

\--

The press of lips to his are words enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a fucked up mood and this is the result, I've fought so many times with someone I loved and it's so hard to reconcile the person who's hurting you with the person you love. 
> 
> I just think maybe these two would have to fight just once to get Derek free from his emotional straight-jacket.
> 
> So yeah I think I should probably clear this up a bit... 
> 
> Timeline goes: Derek and Stiles have been dating a while, Derek acts like a possessive douche. Stiles leaves him but he's still involved with the pack and as a result see's Derek often. Derek follows him to a club and see's Stiles macking on some random guy goes beserk and puts the guy in the hospital the fic starts as they're leaving the hospital. 
> 
> I don't condone violence or manipulative relationships but I thought for once I'd portray their relationship as something other than sunshine and roses. 
> 
> I post my fics on [tumblr](http://captainsourwolfandadderallboy.tumblr.com/) too so stop by and say hi.


End file.
